Unexpected Help
by fieryjunior35
Summary: Vesper One gives the Cahills an unexpected package-with its contents even more suprising. This is their adventures with their 'gift'...as they try to prevent the third earth-shaking disaster upon them.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Evan!**

**(no answer)**

**Me: Evan! Amy's calling from Switzerland!**

**Evan: (rushes over to me) Where, where? Hello, Amy? Wait a minute, Amy isn't calling?**

**Me: Nope, I just want for you to say my disclaimer for this story.**

**Evan: WHAT? Oh, fine...fieryjunior35 doesn't own 39 Clues or me, if she did, she wouldn't have written it here in the first place.**

**Me: Thanks. Oh, you want me to call Amy now?**

**Evan: Haha...you can't fool me again this time.**

**Me: No, really, you want to? I have her number here...**

**Evan: Sure! Give the phone!**

**Me: Haha...just kidding. I don't even have a phone to begin with!**

**Evan: You are starting to get on my nerves...**

**Me: I know...Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Help<strong>

_Chapter 1_

It was midnight, and as usual, Evan was wide awake, even though exhaustion showed through his wide-framed glasses. Sinead and the others were asleep, except for Ian. He couldn't sleep. In his silk pajamas, he went to the command center checking on Evan, if he had a lead on the Vespers' dastardly plans (whatever they were) or if Amy and Dan forwarded Vesper One's message.

"So Alan, have you found anything yet?" Ian suddenly asks behind him.

"I thought _proper_ gentlemen like you know that it is very rude to intrude suddenly on a person doing his own business, Kabra?" Evan snaps. "Besides, I thought a Vesper was going to kidnap me from behind."

"Well, soory," Ian replies sternly. "I think finding a lead to what the Vespers are trying to do is more important than my manners, Tolliver."

"And after of what seems to be weeks of being together, would it help if you called me _Evan_, not Alan." Evan snaps back. "And no Ian, I haven't found anything out. Also, Amy and Dan haven't received a message from Vesper One either. For some kidnappers, they seriously know how to hide a world-domination plan, if that's what they're doing."

"Oh now you praise them from kidnapping my sister and six other family members?"

"No, Kabra, I was just implying that at least they have a concrete plan of action, while we're just sitting ducks! I don't want my girlfriend to get hurt, you know, as much as of the hostages!"

"I know! And mentioning your _girlfriend_ isn't going to make us think of a plan instantly!"

Then the two just hammered on, and on, and on...until they just exhausted themselves of fighting. Ian was practically slumping on the floor while Evan was slouching on his chair.

"Okay, we're not getting anything done around here if we're just fighting." Ian implies, while catching his breath.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you." Evan says, while also catching his breath.

"So, um, could we just not fight from this moment on, Evan?" Ian negotiates.

Evan smiles. "Sure, why not? I mean, as you said, this incompetent fighting is the reason for the 500 years of war, battles and evil, right, Ian?"

Ian nods and they both shake hands. Evan yawns. "Dude, you might want to sleep, even I'm tired from all this. It is Christmas already."

Evan looks at the clock. 12:30 am. "Yeah, Ian, I guess you're right."

They stand up, clean the command center, shut down all the computers and other electronics, locked the door and went to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight Ian."

"Goodnight to you too."

They were about to close their doors when an alarm sounds throughout the entire mansion, making the two rush out of their rooms and the awakened three following them out. They then go to the command center, pushing each other out of the way. When Ian unlocked the door, all five of them stumble on the carpet.

"Ow! That actually hurt!" said Hamilton.

"Yeah, I don't want to feel the paparazzi all over me again! We're miles away from them, for Jane's sake!" Jonah agrees.

"Sorry guys, we just been intruded by possibly a Vesper, which was maybe not so important than both of your snores echoing the entire mansion!" Sinead snaps. The two stopped moaning.

"Guys, calm down. I'll open the light to see if the Vesper didn't get anything important." Ian says. _More likely they _have _stolen something important._ He thought as he turned on the light. Surprisingly, there wasn't anything stolen, but only a large box stood in the middle of the room. All five Cahills stare curiously at it. "A package? That's what they've left? I thought they would have stolen something." Evan implies.

"I agree...only, it _is_ from the Vespers." Sinead says as she saw a crude 'V' drawn in one of the sides of the box. "Guys, they also left us a note:"

Hello dear Cahillls,

'Tis the reason for the season. Now, now, you think I won't give you a Christmas present?I would! Here's the catch, I just got that. I don't know what to give you people, but at least it would help you. If you disregard this present, I could give one of the seven presents you have to someone else.

Cheers,

Santa Vesper

"Wow, he even copied Ian's signature endline." Jonah notes. Ian just rolls his eyes. "People don't really care about that. Well, I guess I was wrong. What could they have brought us?"

"A snake?" the Lucian gentleman asks.

"A dead body?" the Tomas quarterback asks.

"Live piranha?" the Janus movie star asks.

"A bomb?" the Ekat genius asks. At this remark, they silenced and they do hear _tick tick_ sound and then run for the door, but they left Sinead there to disable it, just in case. She produces her Swiss army knife and opens the box. They look at her through the door, nervously waiting if she could disarm the bomb, or if it wasn't. Sinead looks in, almost tumbling into the box to reach for...

"An alarm clock?" Evan remarks. At that, the remaining Cahills, and Evan, went in and looked.

"There's a girl in there! Is this some joke?" Hamilton shouts. There in the box lays a girl, seemingly sleeping, a syringe with some liquid in it, a black laptop bag, another heavy bag and another DeOssie phone.

"Merry Christmas indeed." says Ian, as they all look shocked at the girl lying 'safe and sound' at the bottom of the box.

* * *

><p><strong>So fellow Fanfiction writers andor readers, how was it? Press the button that says, 'Review this chapter' NOW! As in, now!**

**(Read 'Cahills vs Vespers: The Shapeshifters' by Alix Jade. LOVE IT! Besides the fact that she wrote it in the Philippines, it's an awesome story, I tell you now!)**

**Advance Happy New Year Cahills!**

**~fieryjunior35**


	2. Chapter 2

__**Me: Ugh...Do I have to do the disclaimer again? Nah, you guys know about it anyways. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

I stirred. _Weird, my bed supposed to be softer than this. _I thought. _Also, why does it feel like the walls are made of cardboard? I'll just take a peek then..._

I opened my right eye. _Well, that proves it. I _am _in a cardboard box. Wait..._what am I doing in a cardboard box? I panicked (obviously) but then, I heard some voices.

"...open the light to see if the Vesper didn't get anything important." says a very familiar voice.

_Wait a minute. I know that smooth-talking voice anywhere! But...why am I...how did...I'M IN ATTLEBORO?_ I then pretended to be sleeping. (I'm really good at that.) I then heard four more voices, then a thump, then running. I seriously have no idea. Then, I hear a mechanical sound, then a chuck. I looked up and saw that someone was opening the box. Uh oh. I then pretended myself back to sleep again.

I felt that all five of them look down on me. Someone remarked, "There's a girl in there! Is this some joke?" _What if I make a joke on you?_ I thought angrily. Then someone closes the box and I breathe heavily as quietly as I could. _Whew. At least they didn't think that I was awake at that time. _I hear Ian say, "Merry Christmas indeed" and he closes the door. Finally. I then crept up the box and stare at myself at the turned off screens. I was still wearing my pink and light blue striped shirt with my light brown jogging pants with a stripe of white and pink at one side. My hair is still straight.

I then looked around the command center. _Wow, they really outdid the place this time...it looks smaller on the Internet, not that because only a part of it is showing most of the time._ I thought to myself as I looked in awe around. _They _do_ have every piece of equipment for communication and research on the planet. Too bad mine's just a laptop and a sound system._

I actually got tired of being bored, so I slept in the box again. I finally realized that I have my laptop, my bag filled to the brim with my 39 Clues and storywriting stuff (my pencil case with writing materials and some scratch paper), and some clothes. _Hmm...whoever packed me in with my stuff must know me too much, and did a good job without waking me up. What was the syringe for anyways? Hm...weird. _I closed my eyes and sleep.

~fieryjunior's special page break!~

_I was sleeping in my bed as usual. Then, I felt that someone has tied a cloth to my eyes. I then try to move, but I feel that I was also tied from head to toe. I also feel that I was carried. Loud voices, a gunshot or two, and shouting. I think I was thrown into a truck, since my body sounded a thud and that my entire body screamed pain. Then, there was some more thuds besides me. And then...I heard this conversation._

_"Do you have the girl?" a deep voice said._

_"Yes I do. Even some of her stuff. Have you deleted the evidence yet." a girl said._

_"Not yet, I just have to light this candle."_

_"Okay, and make it quick. They are going to hear us."_

_Evidence? Light this candle? Hear them? What was happening?_

_"Vesper One is going to love this. And the Cahills, my dear girl."_

_Did the Vespers just kidnap me? Then, I felt a prick on my arm and I try to scream..._

I woke up screaming. I was actually now on a bed, in some room. I just stood up, then I searched the room frantically for my stuff. There they are, in a big closet. But then, what time was it? I just had to look outside. I then go out of my room, then I saw a note on the door. "Hmm...what could it be?"

_Whoever you are,_

_Welcome to the Cahill mansion. Don't worry, they, meaning Hamilton and Jonah, carried you and your stuff into another spare room. You don't know the entire place yet, so your breakfast would be in the command center. From where you are, just go straight and go to the stairs to your right. Kinda enlighten us on what happened and how would you have been stuffed into the cardboard box like that._

_ Sinead Starling_

_P.S. We didn't touch any of your stuff when we brought it into your room._

__I just then fold the note into my hand and went to the command center, as directed. I knocked on the door. "Hey guys, it's me, the girl you saw in the cardboard box last night." Someone said, "Um, yes, come in." I then come in and I saw Sinead, Hamilton, Ian, Evan and Jonah. I kinda blushed because they were staring at me. "Err...I get nervous when everyone looks at me like that. Please...seriously..." "Oh...sorry." Sinead said. Her hair kinda looks like Amy's for once, well, since the light was shining on her hair. "Guys, get back to work!" she shouted back at them as they went back to whatever they were working on. "So, welcome to the Cahill Command Center. What's your name?" Sinead asked me, as the boys listened. "Well, my name's Louise. I have no idea of whatever happened to me, that I came here."

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Sinead asks again, as the boys stopped and listened behind her back. "Well, there was this dream...but it's kinda blurry. I can't explain it." "Oh. I see." she said as she turned to check on the boys, who then continued once she was turning her head. I hid am urge to chuckle. "So...Louise, are you from America?"

"No. I'm from the Philippines, a country in southeast Asia. Why?"

"Oh. I thought because-"

"My accent was a little...American? Oh. Excuse me. I am as fluent in English as about in my country's main dialect-Filipino."

"Oh." After than remark, we kinda had an 'awkward silence'. Then, Ian gives me a plate of eggs and plain toast while Evan gives me orange juice. "Uh, thanks?" I say to them. They bowed down and went back to their business.

"Sinead, please tell them that I don't want to be treated like a princess. It doesn't mean that I'm a Lucian that they have to-"

"You're a Lucian?" the boys repeated surprisingly. "What? Oh, you think I could defend myself in my sleep?"

"Well...um..." Ian says nervously.

"You thought that I could escape them? Nope, I was asleep. The event's a blur. Anyways, looks don't make you a Lucian right away."

They stared. I panicked. "Um, Sinead, I'm going to go to my room now..." I then ran to my room, blushing.

_It feels so weird...I need to remember what happened last night, so that I could explain to them straight. But first, maybe I need to change. _I thought as I ran through the corridor and locked the door behind me. _Ugh...maybe I should sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Um, how's that for the second chapter? And guys, no more questions about the girl. I made this so that you won't ask anymore. (But even if you guys didn't ask, this would be the eventual chapter anyways)<strong>

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. Advanced Happy New Year fellow fanfiction readers and/or writers!**

**~fieryjunior35**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How was your New Year? Me, just fine that I just got the entire Rapid Fire series! Read it, loved it, liked it!**

**Me: Ugh...Do I really have to do the disclaimer again?**

**Ian: Yes you have. Or else...**

**Me: What? You'll kill me?**

**Ian: Um...yeah. Okay, I'll just tell them. Fieryjunior35 doesn't own the 39 Clues or me in any way. Except that she has the entire Rapid Fire series bought as a gift from her uncle.**

**Me: Yeah! I totally tricked you!**

**Ian: FIERYJUNIOR, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Me: Not if you catch me first, lover boy! *runs off while Ian chases her***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

The entire mansion echoes only one thing: Sinead's 'ceremony' over the boys' behavior over the Vesper-captured guest. "Guys, she just got the entire Vesper kidnapping experience in her head and she's still in shock. Also, why do you have to treat her like that?" she shouts over the four lined boys in front of her.

"Er...I thought it would be nice for us to give her a comfortable welcome." Ian says, his head down in both shame and embarassment. The others are also in their same shame, with their heads bowed down as well, but some of them grumbled over the mother-like voice of Sinead. "Well, Mr. Suave, you just made her run to her room! You know she's not used to stuff like that. We have to act like our ages! Sheesh." she turned her head in the other direction, in utter anger and disgust. _I wonder if she's okay. She kinda reminds me of Amy. _Sinead thought to herself as she loses her anger. Then, she hears chuckling.

"Guys!" she shouts and then they silenced. "Now, all of you, you're going to work overtime tonight. That's punishment on what you did to our guest."They then just sat in their chairs, working seriously in silence. Sinead, with a dignified look on her face, goes out the door and goes to Louise's room.

~fieryjunior's special page break!~

I woke up from the same nightmare haunting me the other day. It seems that when dreams are repeated, it means that you have a question unanswered. Either that woke me up, or the sound of Sinead's shouting. Err...maybe that. It really was loud. _Wow, she really cares for me. I kinda sound like Amy, but more shy-er than she is now._ I thought. I can't sleep because of the echoed shouts, so I just rummaged through my stuff.

_Hm...there's all my 39 Clues-related stuff. I really need to hide this from them. I mean, I don't want to spoil the action, or even make it too much that it would be a bloodbath. Oh, there are clothes that could last me for 5 days. Or more if I could find a washing machine, or Sinead to help me with it. And...a phone? Hm...looks fancy. Does this look like the DeOssie phone Amy and Dan have? There is a charger with it. Too bad there isn't a radio function._

I turned on the phone. A message flashed on the screen.

_Hello my dear agent._

_It seems that you have overstayed your welcome. Or not. Well, if you're reading this message, you are our new 'eye'. We shall give our entire resources, however, you must not let the Cahills know. If they know, a hostage dies mysteriously. If you try to escape, a hostage dies. If you escape _and_ leave the evidence behind, you will die and a hostage. Choose carefully._

_Vesper One_

Uh oh. What should I do? I don't want to even hurt them, both physically, mentally and psychologically. I know of their current conditions because of the books. But I don't want to be killed. What should I do? Then, I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a chapter 3? Anyways, I was in under a state of awesomeness because of reading the entire Rapid Fire series (and enlightenment),<strong>

**~fieryjunior35**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

**Sinead's POV**_  
><em>

I went in and close the door. She was there, lying on her bed. I sat next to her.

"Hey Sinead, you okay?" she asked me. She sounded so..._innocent_.

"Uh, yeah. A little tired from giving a great speech on being your own age to 5 immature Cahill cousins." I reply, trying to not hint the _too much tiredness_ in my voice.

"You don't sound okay. How's about you lie down and I sit up?" she suggests. We then switched positions. "There, okay?"

"Yeah." A pause of silence followed. "I never noticed the beds being so soft."

"Uh, you sound like you fought an entire Vesper army. Just don't overexert yourself next time." she says with a hint of worry.

"Okay." Something got into my head. _Maybe she's a good Vesper agent. I mean, they are good actors of being not suspicious. Too bad we're trying so hard to hide the fact that the entire history of the world was made into our own Cahill business. Even Vesper business, maybe. _A part of my head said.

_No, she can't be._ _No one would actually be _this _nice, even if you're acting. Seriously, even __a smart person like _yourself _could figure out that she's really just a Cahill bystander. _Another part of my head said.

_No! I tell you Sinead, she's a fake!_

_No she's not!_

_Yes she is!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

"Ugh! Stop messing in my head!" I didn't realize that Louise was staring back at me, with a curious expression on her face. Oops. "Oh...um...sorry, my brain was arguing by itself _again_." I said apologetically.

"Oh." She smiles at me weakly. "Well, I think it happens to smart persons like yourself."

I blush at the comment. Then, we kinda "bonded." Well, you know, talking about very, very random stuff and all that. Laughing, rolling our eyes at each other, total girlie-girlie stuff. _Wow, I never realized that even _I _have this thing in me. Oh well._

She's really that nice. As in _that_ nice. I never thought someone would be this sweet and open to me. Well, maybe the whole 'being kidnapped' thing forced it out of her. At least I proved that she's not that shy. She's not used to being in a totally different country, many miles away from home (literally, she told me that her country is over on the other side of the Pacific!). Oh, and being surrounded by boys.

Then, after maybe half an hour of laughing, she stands up. "Hey Sinead, I want you to show my stuff."

"Sure! Go ahead." I said, my insides in total excitement.

She then rushes into the cabinet and puts all her things out. It's not much. It's the light brown sling bag, filled to the brim and the black laptop bag. She first opened the sling bag. I stared down there as if I just found a centuries-old copy of Da Vinci's original drawings. (Oh come on, he was part scientist!)

"Wow. You already have two of the books about our Vesper predicament. Nice." I comment.

"Oh come on, it's not much. I wanted to complete my card collection online at you-know-what. And the next books are coming up. Ugh!" she throws herself at the bed.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Well, since the Vespers burned my house down, there goes all my savings for my birthday _presents_." She said in disbelief, with a extra hint at the words 'my', 'birthday' and 'presents.'

"Oh...right." I agree ominously. "Wait...! Your birthday's coming up?" I gasped.

"Well, it's like 3 months away, and the Cahill Files would be released in May, so according to my calculations, I have four months to earn _that_ much money. Ugh! I endured washing dishes for a year for that money!" she complains, throwing a pillow at her face and screaming in it. I silenced myself. _Wow, she really wants those things. Well, she is a Cahill agent after all._ I thought.

Then, I looked at my watch. "What! We didn't talk too long, have we?" I asked Louise.

She shrugged. "Nope. The only time I have is Philippine time. Besides, I'm not that smart enough to know about time zones. That's dizzier than learning Japanese kanji characters." she points out.

"I-I mean, we-need to go there, _now!_" I grab her hand and we rushed out the door.

**Louise's POV**

Okay, seriously. I understand about how very, very important it is that we need to work on the kidnapping case, but _she doesn't have to literally drag me through the entire half of the mansion!_ We can just run as fast as we could (even if I had to admit that I'm not full of stamina) to the CC. Seriously, my hair's in a mess and my shirt was almost torn off my entire chest! I just thought Hamilton pulled me, but then, one, he could have already ripped up my shirt by then and two, Sinead made me like this! Wow, what have she and Amy have been training? Oh great, now I sound like Natalie during the clue hunt. Ugh...

At least I grabbed my laptop bag before she pulled me like I was sucked in through a tornado (literally). And thank God it isn't broken. My family's already dead, I can't lose my last living (err, electronic) memories of them. Those, including my music playlist, were as important as my life! At least I can remind myself about where I came from. Sinead suddenly stops (finally!) and I bump into her hard. "OW! Sinead! Being sucked into your little 'running tornado' is bad enough! I think I have a concussion!" I complained.

She eyes me, finally noticing my now ruined hair, my almost torn shirt, and my almost battered laptop. "Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to." she apologized. She then helps me up, fixes me, and we both stroll in the command center, as if nothing happened. The boys, Ian and Evan, were there. "Hm?" I wondered. "Where's the others?"

Ian turns in his chair and says, "Well, sorry for anything, everything that happened earlier, and they're outside, doing I-don't-care."

"You don't have to be _so_ uncaring about it." I snapped back.

Ian grumbles something under his breath (typical) and goes back to his own business. Evan then apologizes too.

"Sure. Thanks Evan. Um, Sinead..." I whispered. _Ugh...this is very embarrasing to ask an Ekat...or a normal-headed person._"Could you help me-?" I eyed the laptop.

"Oh...okay." she replies. _Good thing she doesn't ridicule me._ "Sorry about that...I'm forced to live in a totally different world." I added.

"It's okay. Seriously." Then she helps me set it all up.

"Okay, thanks. Well, um, could I help you guys in anything?" I asked.

The two boys stared at me as if I insulted them. "What?"

"Hey, you guys aren't the only good researchers here. Again, could. I. Help. You. Guys. In. Anything?" I snapped.

"You don't have to be _so_ bossy about it." Ian copies me. "Okay, well, actually we need to look at an encyclopedic entry at Amy's library. Sinead can actually help you."

"Actually?" I asked. "Hey, she's like a great help around here. Why are you so grumpy all of a sudden?"

Ian looked as if he's going to kill me. "Just help us in finding a-" he paused to glimpse at his cellphone. "-_stale orb?_"

_Oh...Vesper One's last message..._"I need a stale orb..."_ okay, maybe I could search for an old globe. Thank you Message Board Spoilers!_ I thought. I then snapped back to reality. "Oh, okay. Sure Ian. Anything else?"

"Could you make me a sandwich then?" he ordered.

"NO! A sandwich is sooo easy to make, why not make it yourself?" I complained. "Fine. I'll do it." He then stands up and leaves.

Evan was marveled at how I snapped at Ian like that. "How'd you do it?" he asks in total curiosity.

I shrug. "I don't know, you just have to act confident. Don't worry, it kinda is like a Lucian thing."

He makes a defeated look on his face, and goes back to work. "Come on Sinead. Let's find that 'stale orb' Vesper One wants them to find."

"How'd you-" I looked at her saying _Duh Sinead._ "Oh...sorry. Come on then!"

For the past two hours (I realized that we talked since 4...then we started at 6...wow. I hate time being too fast for too good.), we buried ourselves in books. I told the whole clue to Sinead. That actually cleared a lot up. But then, when it was eight, I placed the very old encyclopedia book on the floor (carefully, since it looked more antique-stable, as if it was going to crumble) and threw myself on the remaining space on the carpet, surrounded by loads and loads of bookcases and a few opened books. Then, I tried to sleep. I never felt so physically tired.

As I was almost fell into my dream, I felt someone shaking me. "Louise? Louiiise? Hey, wake up!" Sinead shouts. I shot up, almost thinking if it was an emergency.

"Ah-what-oh, right." I yawned and stretched my arms. "Sorry. I'm so tired. Could I go ahead and sleep?"

"No! What if we miss something very important?" Sinead says angrily at me.

"Sorry, it's just..." I hesitate.

"Oh okay. Sure, get a good night's sleep. Remember the instructions I told you how to get from here to your room?" I nod. "Okay, good night then. But you owe me an hour of working with me at my lab then."

I then walked out the door and went into my room and crashed into bed. My consciousness was almost out until a familiar chime sounded the room. "The phone!" I then remembered. I got the phone out from under the mattress, but then before I read the message, I felt guilt.

_Aw man. If they knew about my little secret, they won't trust me ever again. But then, if I don't read the message, I would get killed, one (or more) of one of the Cahills' hostages, I would get killed, and possibly, all six furious Cahills would help the Vespers in killing me. Oh well, I have to do this, for them and for myself as well. At least I gave them a hidden contribution...it would count, would it?_

I then shook the thought from my head. I took a big breath, and pressed 'Read'.

_Oh my, you sure are treated kindly, for a double-crosser. _

"You're the double-crosser you-" I tried to scream out. I forgot that they may hear me from down here. Besides, Sinead would be even more furious when she found out that I wasn't even tired. I then read the rest of the message.

_Well, tell us, how are the Cahills doing over there? Tell us, pretty please? If you don't, one of the pins would be knocked out cold. Permanently. _

_V1_

I then thought. _What should I say to him? He didn't say that he lied. I'll just..._

"Hello. Well, 'good' sir, They're working on researching about this 'stale orb' that you want. However, they have already the idea. I think that they have already found what they have to look for." That's what I texted them. I pressed 'Send'. A few minutes later, a reply came. _Please...I hope he doesn't suspect a thing..._I thought to myself as I imagined that I was crossing everything I could cross in my thoughts, and read the message.

_Good. Good. Keep up the good work. Here's a little somethin'-something for all your 'to-be-troubles'. -V1_

_A little somethin'-something for all your 'to-be-troubles'_? What did he mean by that? Oh well. I then hid the cellphone again and finally slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! After almost a week of Field Demo practices and the exact Foundation Days itself, I have done it! Well, sort of...**

**Me: Hey Sinead! Could you help me with something?**

**Sinead: Sure. What is it?**

**Me: Could you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Sinead: Sure. FJ35 doesn't own the 39 Clues, me or anyone in it...**

**Me: Thanks. Let's get on with gadget-making then! Oh, and for the rest of you, the story!**

* * *

><p><em>My POV<em>

After a few weeks, the experience in the CC is getting more and more interesting. Besides the occasional Evan-Ian fight 'peacemaker' thing, I got a little lesson in electronics and science from Sinead, Ian and Evan. Evan was more computer-hacking, Ian was more virus-making (and maybe a little more computer-hacking) and Sinead was, obviously, engineering. Turns out I'm a little Ekat too, since I already 'made' my first anti-Vesper gadget, a major upgrade on Irina's special weapon: the Poison Fingernails.

I worked most of the days when I wasn't really needed for anything (which was almost all day, besides cleaning up after eating and other simple chores around the mansion that I could do) on the specified upgrade, and after days of poison-brewing and ergonomic designing (11 days and 3 hours exactly), I finally did it. No more needles! The new 'nails' are more razor-sharp, poison-bringing and stylish. First, the nails are as sharp as mini-daggers and are light (they're nails, duh). Second, they have increased poison storage and an easier way of placing poison. Third, they're totally detachable and can be designed on like regular nails. They can retract with a synaptic response (as in, you can make them retract using your mind). And finally, when you 'claw' your enemies with these, you can scratch the enemy with a wound as deep as 5 inches **and** inject poison in them as well. Best of all, no surgery needed! The old ones needed to be 'inserted' painfully. As I always say, you don't have to inject something to kick Vesper butts **and** be beautiful at the same time, or something like that.

At the day of finishing, I wore them on, ran outside (I was in the garage, since that was the only place safest to build such a dangerous thing) and 'clawed' my gadget in midair. I wore goggles, as usual, in order not to make myself blind, like a test one time that almost blinded the already poor Kabra (and I don't mean _just _financially), because of my total forgetfulness to bring another pair of goggles. At least this time, it was 5 in the morning, and none of the Cahills were awake, even Sinead, who was maybe sleeping under the massive number of TV screens right this time. I actually made the poison even luminicent—for a cooler effect. Wow, only if I invented high-powered contacts with a special built-in camera to take pictures like this...

After an exhausted hour of being like Saladin all over Ian (no offense for the pun), I heard a familiar accented voice scream : "I never thought you would use the gadget to create a spectacle like that!"

That shout almost made my hand shoot straight up my face. Good thing I just fell on the soft grass, hands outstreched (and fingernails disabled). "Ian! You don't have to scare me like that! You might have made Saladin wake up!" I screamed back at the glancing Ian in his bedroom window.

A few minutes later, I laid myself on the grass and relaxed myself. The sun was just rising, so the rays weren't that hot yet. The sky looked beautiful, a blend of a very dark blue disappearing from the light blue sky rising from the west. Then, I heard a soft thumping of footsteps coming in towards me. I shot up, looking behind my back to find that it was Sinead.

"Louise!" she screams happily while running towards me. "I can't believe you did it all by yourself!" Then she tackles me in an almost-Thomas style hug. "Oww...Sinead...that's maybe the second time you did that." I said, while desperately gasping for air under Sinead's 'bear' hug.

"Yo! Nice job Louise. I guess you're part-Ekat now." Jonah remarks from behind Sinead.

"Nice one. I would have done it myself, but you know..." Evan says. I smiled at the comment. I then stood up and looked at the grass.

"What the-!" I said, my jaw hanging. I actually created the Cahill crest on the green grass, standing out as blackened dead plants. "Well, that clears up the Janus part." Jonah remarks. "What else you've got?" Hamilton asks.

"Not sure. I'm surprising myself, actually." I told him, truthfully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Someone's POV_

In a very professional-looking office, two people assess over their agent, who was practically enjoying what they were seeing. _I have to admit, she's becoming better and better. But...is it worth the risk?_

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" asks a young boy to a man beside him, who was practically impressed at what he was actually seeing.

"Of course. What else? If it means betraying both sides, I would do it...to keep _him_ safe." the man says, changing his expression from practically impressed to dead serious.

"But sir, wouldn't Vesper One find out? I mean, you are one of his most loyal allies..." the boy adds. The man stares at him, as if he already knew (because he always did).

"Now, now. Let's text her, shall we?" the man says, producing his DeOssie phone where he texts her as 'Vesper One'.

The boy sighs. _I wish I would get away from it...but then...I can't._ "Sure, sir. Let's give the girl a congratulatory gift."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_My POV_

Hours later, including a three-hour sleep and sending a sample to Nataliya (Ian's suggestion, of course), I heard the sound of that phone again. _Huh...it's been three days since. I've been telling him all I've got. However, even if he doesn't send the usual 'threat text', it seems strange. As if the _real _Vesper One would actually tell me to say everything the Cahills are doing. He should do it by making me meet in a creepy place or something like that. Maybe...a poser? Nah, he would be dead by the second he would have sent this. _I thought. I then took a deep breath and pressed 'Read'.

The message was actually simple. _Look out the window. Remember about the 'little somethin'-something' I told you about? Don't worry about explaining. I made a certain 'princess' tell them that it's from her. Love the fingernails by the way, as if I would use them. -V1_

Uh oh...they know already about the gadget? Bad..._very bad_. But then...a present sounded nice. I then looked out the window. _This _was definitely more shocking than the Cahill crest I created earlier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Jonah's POV_

I was just going outside for some fresh air. (Hey, even we stars-in-hiding need our personal time alone...away from stuff) I was just off to good run around the Cahill mansion's yard. Until I bumped into something hard...and black.

I woke up staring into black. "Ah! I'm blind! Someone out there, please help me!" I say while flailing my hands blindly at the air, trying to find a spot where I could pull myself up. I then looked sideways. Oops...I'm not blind. At least I didn't say _it_ so that everyone would hear me. But then, why are all the other Cahills are outside and their mouths hanging? I need to check this out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Sinead's POV_

"Louise!" I screamed. I was so angry. She never told me it was her birthday today. Ugh, I knew I should have asked her while she was at the garage last night. But then, if I bought her a gift...it wouldn't be as awesome as this-_a private, sleek-looking, jet._ Yeah, you heard me right, some person in the name of Nataliya gave her this jet for a good job on upgrading the fingernails.

I saw her, helping Jonah up from under the jet. He looked at her in utter shock and his jaw drops as she pulled him toward the rest of us.

"What was it Sinead? Oh sorry if I kinda hear you, I was going to help you until I saw Jonah under the jet. I think he 'bumped' into my new jet." she explains.

I and the rest of us dumbfounded Cahills stared at her with a _what-do-you-mean-you-don't-know_ look.

"What? Oh...sorry for spacing out. The jet was a reward, you know." she explained.

"Even I'm jealous." Ian says. Of course he is,he has no money and he's technically begging for something that says _I'm Lucian and way richer than you_ sort of thing, but then Natalie would actually have it worse. "But...why would Nataliya give you a jet, now of all days. Well, not that the upgrade was impressive that anyone would, how'd you say, knock their socks off, but that would just get you a mansion anywhere in the world." I stared at Ian. "What? That's standard."

"It's my birthday today. Duh..." Louise says. "Oh, well, I guess Nataliya could have known about you already and have sent you a welcoming and birthday gift." Ian says, with his hint of jealousy gone.

"I'm going in!" Louise shouts and goes in the jet. "Oh, wait!" she says as she popped her head in the door. "Tell Dan about this. And emphasize the 'jet' part!" she says as she 'immersed' into her jet and we all hear her shouts of 'Cool' and 'Awesome' from the inside of the jet. Oh, and she did once shouted something like, 'New clothes! And a new dress for prom! Nice!' Lucky her, she's smart, gifted, talented, beautiful, and now, rich. Ugh...now I'm becoming jealous.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Louise's POV (during her shift, near midnight)_

That. Jet. Was. So. Awesome! A new closet, a collection of all the greatest DS games in all of mankind, a custom-made DS suited for Lucian agents also, and a fully-stocked mini-kitchen with a butler/chef. Oh, and he has his own room and stuff too. I'm loving this life. But then...I felt guilt. This wasn't actually from Nataliya...although I wanted a jet like this...but from..."Ahem, are you okay Louise?"

"Aah! Ian! Will you stop scaring me like that! Maybe that's the reason Amy-" I started to snap back at him but then my new cellphone rang...it started to the tune of 'I'll Never be the Same Again'.

"Huh? Where'd you get that?" Ian asks, curious about my new sleek, black phone.

"Oh, I saw it in the jet, with the other _surprises in it_." I boasted. He rolled his eyes, thinking that he's not jealous (which he still is). "Well then, answer it."

I looked at the phone and had my second life-changing surprise ever: Vikram Kabra calling me.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for a chapter. Sorry for not updating. Besides, you can't magically make the best chapter appear in just an hour. (Believe me, you seriously can't, depends)<strong>

**Please send me a review...it helps.**

**~fieryjunior35**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, after just my latest update on the joint story...I had only 20 or so hits...then it skyrocketed like...for...226 Hits! Thanks so much for your dedicated support. I can't believe my only story on the MB, and it may become an actual hit. Thanks again...and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: It's called a fanfiction for a reason you know. I have nothing to own under the 39 Clues, but only their series of books under 'Cahills Vs. Vespers' and a few card packs. (Btw, to all the fans, the third book, named 'The Dead of Night' is to be released in a month from now!)**

* * *

><p><em>My POV<em>

Hi me. You might want to help me on this next bit...since...some person named _Vikram Kabra_ called me tonight! Of all days I have to share a shift with Ian, not that _I _don't like it (just the opposite), but he's exactly near biggest-shock-in-his-life distance! _He's testing me again...what am I supposed to do?_

"Hey Louise, something the matter?" Ian's voice snapped me back from almost stone-frozen, and I quickly pocket the phone. "You might want to answer that."

"Oh...uh...yeah! Maybe I should, but then..." Ian looked at me. _Darn amber eyes. Those are the ultimate info-forcers. No weapons needed. Just a lot of years of waiting and genetics._

Then the phone's ringtone changes. It's actually just a piano ringtone, but I was always moved by this song ever since I danced to it for a project.

"Hmm...that song's so familiar...what song is that?" he asks curiously.

"Oh...um, Adele's 'Set Fire to The Rain', why?"

"What an interesting ringtone."

"Oh...um, I need to...check Saladin!" I ran through the door, and actually went where Saladin was: my room. I placed him there, since he seems so mistreated, leaving him in the laundry room. No wonder no clothes ever go out smelling fresh and clean. I chuckled at the thought. Oh and how I got Saladin to stay in my room was an easy one: I asked Amy myself. Through Evan's cellphone. Even if it actually lasted for...3 hours? At least I _could_ pay his phone bill...

As usual, Saladin greeted me in the usual fashion, rubbing herself on me, throwing her comfort all over. I then smiled at him at carried him on his bed. "Saladin, don't do that. I'm not Grace..." I 'scolded' him.

I then snapped back to urgent mode by answering the phone with the caller. Ugh.

"Hello? Are you really the person on the caller ID?"

_"Of course, carnation. Who else would it be?"_

I then looked at my phone. It was still scrolling the caller ID. _Vikram Kabra - Personal 'V1'_. I stared at the phone, shocked. What next, Isabel escaping from jail giving Ian an apology letter and releasing the hostages?

"Personal 'V1'? Really?" I said with total sarcasm.

_"Well, it was a good cover [someone in background coughs]...okay Jonahan. It was a _horrible_ cover just to get your attention,"_

"Jonathan? Who's Jonathan? Ian's step-brother?" I angrily spat to the phone.

"_Well...yes and no. But-__"_

"What do you mean by _yes and no_, uncle?"

"_No time to explain. Well, you see-_

_"What my dear father was trying to explain was that he was disguising himself, horribly, so that to see how his son's doing,"_ a foreign voice, Jonathan probably, explained.

I stood in the middle of my room, perplexed on what was happening to me. _He was disguising himself...so that to see how his son's doing_. Those words echoed in my head. _He was trying to protect us? But why be with the Vespers? _My anger calmed down instantly. There was no reason to be angry if he's just doing it for his own son. I'd wish I would say 'Aww...' into the phone, but then this was very urgent.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted in the phone. I heard him moan in the other line. "Sorry, I'm rushing myself again. Anyways, why would you be in the Vespers?"

A familiar silence followed. "Do you want to know the truth?"

I said 'yes' in the phone while nodding to myself.

"Prove to me you are indeed a Lucian! Medusa's trapped me in her own spell, forcing me not to go. Because I was in a contract with her, I had to be, as how they call it, her slave. Her newest plot, 'The Fall of Grace Manor', would be in the bookshelves two months by now." I heard a crashing sound before the phone call was off.

Then, things just got worse.

"Louise, was that my father?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to you for reading this story. Unless you want the Review button to vanish from Fanfiction forever, well then, REVIEW!<strong>

**Btw, sorry if the story's too short to handle. I'm running out of ideas.**

**~fieryjunior35**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ian's POV _

I followed Louise to her room. We're closer than I could possibly not imagine. I never had friends besides the other Cahills, but then she's...different.

_"Snap out of it! What are you trying to do? This is why Amy semi-forgave you!__"_ my inner voice said.

_Semi-forgave? Why semi-forgave? She already trusts me well enough..._

_Oh please. If you would have seen me as a real person right now, I would have rolled my eyes! That's what got you into the clue hunt-and it still stings. I'm right, aren't I?_

Okay. My newly-found conscience's already getting on my nerves. Are consciences supposed to give you migraines all the time? Or is it plain nature? I guess I would have to ask her later.

I was about to get in her room when I hear Louise talking to someone very familiar on the phone. Apparently, she is a little deaf when it comes to on-cellphone calls, that's why she always puts it on speaker. She won't notice if I listened in...

_"Of course, carnation. Who else would it be?"_

**Hmm? Carnation? Why the flower names? Who could possibly know this voice? He sounds like mine, only deeper...no way...**

_"Personal 'V1'? Really?"_ Louise says, probably in full sarcasm. **I am in full shock. Who in the world would even dare to pass off that?**

_"Well, it was a good cover [someone in background coughs]...okay Jonahan. It was a _horrible_ cover just to get your attention,"_

**Jonathan?**

_"Jonathan? Who's Jonathan? Ian's step-brother?"_ she angrily spats.

**What?**

"_Well...yes and no. But-__"_

**But what? That he _is_ my replacement? He's your new _most cherished son?_**_  
><em>

_"What do you mean by yes and no, uncle?"_

_"No time to explain. Well, you see-"_

_"What my dear father was trying to explain was that he was disguising himself, horribly, so that to see how his son's doing,"_ That must be that Jonathan person. He sounds sincere...but _what ever my 'father' did isn't sincere!_

Silence follows. Louise _is_ trying to understand the situation. She grunts, mostly from anger, but then she breathes deeply. _"Wait a minute!"_ she shouted into the phone. I hear distinct moaning from the other line, most likely that she almost deafened his ear. _"Sorry, I'm rushing myself again. Anyways, why would you be in the Vespers?"_

Another long silence followed. He usually does this when choosing his words carefully. Especially if he is to reveal something. _"Do you want to know the truth?"_

Even I want to.

_"Yes."_

Well put. For both of us.

_"Prove to me you are indeed a Lucian! Medusa's trapped me in her own spell, forcing me not to go. Because I was in a contract with her, I had to be, as how they call it, her slave. Her newest plot, 'The Fall of Grace Manor', would be in the bookshelves two months by now."_

Okay, that's easy, even for her. He's forced to be her slave, maybe because of what happened _then_. Then she's trying to spy on the others by doing this, a part of her plan of _The Fall of Grace Manor_. That will happen in two months. That even we're not ready.

Then I hear a mini-explosion into the phone before going into static. Father..._is alive_? I can't believe it...and now he's a slave to Isabel...makes sense. I have so many questions to her. But to answer them, I would have to confront her. Well, here goes...I turn the doorknob and went inside.

"Louise, was that my father?"

_Louise's POV_

Oh snap. Now I have two _major_ problems. One, I have to save Vikram from someone who would try to kill him. That person might be Isabel, or a Vesper agent. Two, I have to save Vikram _without_ involving the other Cahills. I can do it alone, and I am competent enough that I can get backup...there's ate Maria, Lan, Ned...

But I guess I would have to redo my plan to solve the _other _problem. Since my 'boss' just overheard the entire thing. And that if I even lied about it, he's going to kill me worse than telling the truth. Here goes...

"Yes, it was and...I think he's trying to help us." I say honestly as I can. He looks at me calmly, then says, "Okay. I believe you...but since when have you started to talk to him?"

I sit on the bed, too tired or gloomy to try to explain the whole truth. At least he's being as understanding as he can. "Since I came out of that box. Remember the DeOssie phone with me? Yeah, he kinda called me using that."

He comes over and sit next to me at the bed. "And what have you been telling him?"

"Everything you guys were doing over since I came here."

Another moment of silence follows. "And did he ask any questions about me?"

"Well...nope. If he was pretending to be Vesper One, he wouldn't have asked a lot of questions about you. Makes sense to actually tell me later on."

"Good point. But, why tell you now of all days?"

"Weren't you listening? He said, _Medusa's trapped me in her own spell, forcing me not to_ _go_." I say with my best imitation of his voice earlier.

"Isabel," he said while clenching his fists.

"_Because I was in a contract with her, I had to be, as how they call it, her_ _slave_."

"She was making him be undercover. To get to us." he said imperatively. "Like she hasn't."

"I know...she's in fake parole all this time." He looks at me with a surprised look.

"Remember the 'Rapidfire' series I've told you about...and the part about your _dirtiest_ secret?" I say to him. He shudders at the thought. (And I'm not telling _you_ either, you should find that out for yourself)

"So, what are we going to do now?" he asks me.

"You're asking _me_ on advice on what to do at this kind of situation? We need to tell the others, of course." I tell him, a little annoyed that even in these kind of situations, he still can be...himself.

He chuckles. "Of course, I'm just testing you. Come on, let's wake up the others."

I glared daggers at him as we both got out the door.

-_Is there no end to the madness?_-

A few shakes and tantrums flying later, we all are in the Command Center, with me and Ian being a little beaten up, and the others looked like a tornado passed them and they were about to give it to us. And the ones passed by the tornado were Sinead, Jonah and Hamilton. It was Evan's shift anyways.

"Louise? Why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Sinead snaps, with her hair out of place here and there, and a little peeved.

"Yo! I was dreaming that everything's over and that me and my couz were having a concert!" Jonah piped.

"Jonah, this is no time to think about that!" Hamilton says to him. He then turns toward me. "What is it that you want to tell us?"

"I need _everyone _to know about this. Evan, are Amy and Dan picking up?"

"Hold on...yup. They're here." Amy and Dan's faces showed up. I breathed deeply.

"Hey Louise." Amy says.

"_Louise?_ So you're the one with the jet Jonah told me about?" Dan asks.

"Yeah." I say weakly. "But...I have to tell you guys something."

The room falls silent. All eyes were on me again, and I was already standing. _Not that feeling again...Shake it off!_

"Isabel's planning to destroy the mansion again."


	8. A Big Announcement : From FJ1

**ATTENTION:**

**To all my attentive people of my fanfics, yes, this is a message from yours truly, Agent Minerva, still Lucian and a Madrigal-in-training.**

**.-..**

**I cannot be able to focus on my fanfiction part of my life until I pass my first quarter of classes and my CATs (that's College Admission Tests to you people).**

**However, I shall not let you down on the MAJOR update that I might do a few weeks after Shatterproof comes out. XD**

**...-**

**Just wait people! And stay Cahill and anti-Vesper!**

**.**

**Yours truly, Agent Minerva aka FieryJunior1**


End file.
